Where have they all gone?
by BAKAMONO-chanx
Summary: Okay, so charlies gone. Edward and jacob are going after to find him..which leads me all alone ... i'm going crazy, it was only recently when edward left me...But what if the vampire that took Charlie is actually here...in Forks...


**Twilight fanfic**

**Author's comment: Twilight FTW, don't like twilight, don't read my fanfic, it's simple.**

**Anyway this is my second fanfic, the first I didn't publish on because I didn't think it was getting anywhere _;; but with this .. I'm sure it will ^_^b. anyways, this is the first chapter, the second will be done if I have time and if people like the first (please Do!) **

**Review= 3**

When was I ever going to find Edward...my chain of thoughts broke that second when i mentioned his name, not only that i was left alone in this dreary place but he also stole something away from me yet another time but this time it wasn't my soul but my friend. ...Jacob, that also gave a huge shock throughout my whole body, I shivered and curled up into a ball on the forest ground.

A few drops splattered on my cheek, I winced and jumped to my feet, right in front of me was the Cullens -excluding Edward- all in a different unqiue pose, I blinked in astonishment, they did nothing but grin not in a friendly way but more in their 'Thirsty' ways, their eyes as red as ruby. I stepped back slighty, six pairs of eyes flickered to my --now non mobile-- leg. My leg froze, the nerves which already was use to the danger made it frozen in it's current position. Something dug into my neck, I spun around in horror to see it was James,"n-no b-but your dead" the sound of me stuttering made me feel more frightened. I felt a wet patch trickling down my neck, I knew straight away what it was . I looked down at it magnificently in disgust, it was blood, all over my brand new top, i couldn't scream I didn't know why, then I noticed that he was biting me from behind, no surprise how he got around me that fast.

I felt faint, I couldn't feel the pain.

It was what I wanted right? I wanted to be a vampire right from the start so why worry? maybe it's the fact that I didn't want to get bitten by the monstrous vampire behind me whom was meant to be dead. The electric shock blast from my neck through to my brain in an instant, there it was ,the pain. I screeched in agony.

I woke up, My forehead was soaked in sweat, my huffs were short, I tried to get every single piece of oxygen into my lungs. finally, I realised I was still in the forest full of horrid Memories not only of the nightmare but with the memory of when Edward left me a while back. what was I doing back here when I knew how much it would hurt me?

I stared past the trees trying to re-gather up my thoughts, when there it hit me. Edward and Jacob left me to find Char- , i couldn't finish that thought without it tearing my chest. Without me noticing I was shedding tears, every tear ended up splattering all over my jeans which was partially soaked

already. I tried to stand up it was painful but I had to find out the where-abouts of Edward, Jacob and Charlie..

I arrived at my place it looked abandoned without me and Charlie currently being in it. I let myself in, into emptiness. it was horrible, the only things here were the wrecked furniture, I shivered. I walked outside to get the shock out of me, the air was moist as usual but I was glad it was refreshing. I inhaled a big chunk of air and jumped in the truck to drive down to La Push the only thing I can remember regarding the people i was looking for.

It was surprisingly brighter and sunnier in La push . it felt overwhelmingly warm, I sat in my truck just near the beach allowing the slight cool breeze go through the opened window. I closed my

eyes and tried to forget about my problems even if it would last just a minute, it made me smile. I took a deep breathe and jumped out of the truck and slammed the door shut. The wind blew me to my desired destination it felt like fate was on my side. The forest looked unwelcoming but that didn't change my mind it made me more brave maybe too brave then I should be.

i strolled to the forest trying to keep my courage in my own control, and sat on my usual spot. the forest seemed more eerie than usual…

the wind blowing me deeper inside, I just looked ahead, the sun dazzling in the bright blue sky, the sea cutting waves and the birds singing in the sky. Edward made a promise he'll come back with Charlie safely, and Jacob despite that they're both against each other and they're both looking for the same thing, for the same person, Charlie, my over-caring father that maybe in the hands of a blood driven vampire.

I took another deep breath, forced a smile to keep me going and walked deeper into the forest. All I was looking for was Them, I didn't really mind if i bumped into some dangerous mythical creature, I mean, Edward's around isn't he? and the Wolf pack. that made me feel more calm, once again too calm. It was getting harder to control my emotions without one of them beside me. I suddenly fell down to my knees in tears, I felt too alone at the moment, it felt like I'm the only person on earth. This moment reminded me of my bad dream I just had

it hurt me, why am i going to places that will only hurt me even more. It's hard to get any answer from these questions i ask myself, maybe I'll never get an answer. I curled up into my diminutive

ball, I haven't been in so much pain since the first time Edward actually left me with the rest of the Cullens. I whined and whined, it was so silent I couldn't hear it myself but if a Vampire or a

werewolf was at present they would. I stopped to hear another sound but not from me but from further into the forest, I chased the sound, it was getting louder and louder, it sounded in pain.

This could be dangerous but I want to take as many chances as I can in life, it's better that way.

I stopped, I was jolting so violently I fell to the floor.

"C-Charlie?!" I sounded like I was making a cry out call. He sat there in the middle of the woodland forest floor in a shock of horror, I was too afraid to go touch him to awake him so I stayed in

my current position.

End of Chapter 1.

Author's comment: Ah...another story so hard to carry on _O;; any fans that like this fanfic? please do review how you like so far , if i get reviews it'll encourage me to do more! ^^;;

Bah-Bye for now!


End file.
